


Reconnect to the Rapture

by Nazlando



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blood, Freeform, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Oral Sex, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazlando/pseuds/Nazlando
Summary: Gabriel feels it is time for action....knife action.





	Reconnect to the Rapture

Jack was like a spoilt prince. More power than he knew what to do with. He had been promoted above his peers to a very public position, leader of Overwatch. The beacon of hope to many. Most of his peers had understood, but Gabe never would. He liked his work in Blackwatch, however it always made him feel like the villain, skulking in the shadows, always keeping himself hidden away. If Gabe ever found himself with blood on his hands even if things worked out, he was berated, no matter how unavoidable. He was sick of it. The proud poisoned prince who could do no wrong, the same infantry soldier who once bathed in the same level of blood as he did, had the gall to question Gabe’s methods. Before this, when they were grunts together, life and death were one and the same. They were brothers in arms, eventually turning into lovers, finding comfort in one another in a million different ways. Those days were over and the structure needed to be reviewed and recalibrated to save not only their relationship but also the whole operation of Overwatch.

Gabe paced around Jack’s bedroom with the knife, tossing it effortlessly in the air and catching it by the handle. The knife was about 9 inches long with a very sharp edge, it generally spent most of the time in Gabe’s belt but today Gabe was restless and decided to take it out. Holding the knife made him feel powerful, one day many years ago this knife used to belong to Jack.

He had a key to Jack’s bedroom, even if these days they spent most of their time separated from one another the key was never returned. Gabe felt that this was a sign that Jack still wanted their relationship to continue in a certain capacity, however it could well be that Jack had forgotten he had given Gabe the key at all.

The light was off, Gabe was in a plain black t-shirt and black combat trousers. He had taken his jumper and boots off on entry to the room, he wasn’t planning for this to be a fleeting visit.

The heavy footsteps of Jack Morrison were heading in Gabe’s direction, this prompted Gabe to sit down in the chair facing Jack’s door, clearly aiming to startle the Strike Commander as soon a he was to enter the room, the reverse was the result. 

Jack kicked the door open from the outside after realising that it was unlocked and before he could see inside held his gun pointed out in front of him. Jack was clearly treating his own room as a hostile operation. He elbowed the light switch after stepping over the threshold. On seeing Gabe’s startled face, Jack lowered the gun.

“Sorry Gabe, I thought we had been infiltrated” said Jack, clearly very relieved this was not a dangerous situation as he had thought. “I didn’t expect to see you here, you...came to give me back my knife?”

“Not today no, you gave it to me, it’s my property for me to do what I wish with.”

“Ok...Gabe..seriousy, what’s gotten into you?”

“Clarity” Gabe said through gritted teeth.

“That makes no sense, I don’t hide things from you Gabe, you know that, you are my confidant and friend.”

“...friend..” Gabe trailed off and gripped the knife tightly in his right hand down by his side. “We used to be more than that...I used to spend every night here in your bed, skin on skin, complete trust, true solidarity...even lo..v..” Gabe trailed off and gritted his teeth more, with the attempt at stemming the emotions rising from within.

*******

Jack stared into Gabe’s dark brown eyes. So many times he had felt the pull of ultimate ecstasy while staring into those eyes, they used to be his entire world, the reason he breathed was Gabe. So much had changed, the animosity between them was deep and neither had truly contemplated the toll these outside changes had taken. Not until now.

“Jack.. you’ve lost sight of the important things in life” he breathed deeply before continuing. “You’ve lost sight of us.”

Jack felt his stomach clench with hurt, breathing was suddenly hard. He loved Gabe, he did, but the world was hard...and confusing now. Gabe had been a livewire for months now, ever since Jack had been promoted he couldn’t bring himself to approach him. Their connection was breaking down. Every time Blackwatch went out in the field Gabe would turn his radio comms off. Jack would trust the unit to do their duty but without movement intel there was no way that Jack could know what was going on. On their return there were always casualties without a clear explanation of how these missions were panning out. Yes, they were successful, however if Jack was seen too soft on Blackwatch his superiors would ask many questions. Gabe obviously saw this as a bum deal, a selfish attack on his unit with no real positive reinforcements.

Gabe was here to change the tables tonight, Jack could tell. Gabe slowly moved closer to Jack, eyes ablaze with upset, hurt, pain and anger. Jack noticed that Gabe had a firm grip on the handle of his knife and with every step this hand was being lifted. Jack kept stock still, if Gabe wanted to kill him he could think of no other better way to die, he loved this man, his life may as well be ended by him. 

Gabe stopped inches from Jack’s face. Jack could feel Gabe’s breath at his right ear and the knife was at his neck, a hair-width away from skin.

“Gabe..” Jack swallowed as he closed his eyes, ready to have his life taken. “Let me tell you just one thing before you do this, I do love you”

“NO” Gabe barked at Jack’s ear “You have no right to say that now, don’t push me, don’t expect me to go easy on you, for months you treated me and my squad like shit, I need to make you pay, hard.”

These last words were made extra powerful by Gabe resting the side of his knife onto Jack’s collar bone. Jack felt the cold metal. He was confused, if he didn’t want to kill Jack...what did he want to do? Jack felt that more questions would anger Gabe more, so action was his next plan.

Without flinching and still staring Gabe directly into his eyes, he slowly shrugged off his blue long coat and disconnected his eye piece and deposited them both onto the floor behind him along with his gun, with very little movement of his torso. Gabe watched Jack like a hawk, he lifted the knife off of Jack’s neck only slightly to let Jack remove his shirt and undershirt. As soon as Jack was in only his trousers, Gabe rested the knife right back onto Jacks left collar bone. Jack closed his eyes again.

Gabe slid the knife across Jack’s skin with a small amount of force, enough to draw a thin line of blood. The knife headed down Jack’s chest towards his belt puckering the skin with blood all the way down. Jack kept still, he told himself he trusted this man wholeheartedly and hopefully the tiny twinges of pain erupting from the knifes trail would turn to pleasure and healing at some point this evening. He told himself this to convince himself that tonight would not be their last night together.


End file.
